Socially and professionally, most people rely upon video displays in one form or another for at least a portion of their work and/or recreation. With a growing demand for large screens, such as high definition television (HDTV), cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have largely given way to displays composed of liquid crystal devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), or front or rear projection systems.
A CRT operates by scanning electron beam(s) that excite phosphor materials on the back side of a transparent screen, wherein the intensity of each pixel is commonly tied to the intensity of the electron beam. With a PDP, each pixel is an individual light-emitting device capable of generating its own light. With an LCD, each pixel is a back-lit, light modulating liquid crystal device.
As neither system utilizes a large tube, LCD and PDP screens may be quite thin and often are lighter than comparable CRT displays. However, the manufacturing process for LCDs, PDPs and most other flat panel displays is much more complex and intensive with respect to both equipment and materials than that of CRTs, typically resulting in higher selling prices.
Projection systems offer alternatives to PDP and LCD based systems. In many cases, projection display systems are less expensive than comparably sized PDP or LCD display systems. Rear projection display systems typically employ a wide angle projection lens (or multiple lenses), operating in connection with one or more reflective surfaces to direct light received from the projector through the lens(es) to the back of a screen. The lens and mirror arrangement typically enlarges the image as well.
To accommodate the projector, one or more lenses, and reflectors, rear projection displays are typically 18 to 20 inches deep and not suitable for on-wall mounting. A typical rear projection system offering a 55-inch HDTV screen may weigh less than a comparable CRT, but at two hundred pounds or more it may be difficult and awkward to install and support.
Often, rear projection display devices exhibit average or below average picture quality in certain environments. For example, rear projection displays may be difficult to see when viewed from particular angles within a room setting or when light varies within the environment. Aside from a theatrical setting, light output and contrast is a constant issue in most settings and viewing environments.
Despite advancements in projectors and enhanced lens elements, the lens and reflector design remains generally unchanged and tends to be a limiting factor in both picture quality and overall display system thickness.
A display may also have to contend with two types of contrast—dark room contrast and light room contrast. Dark room contrast is simply the contrast between light and dark image objects in a dark environment such as a theater setting. Light room contrast is simply the contrast between light and dark image objects in a light environment. Front projection systems typically provide good dark room contrast where ambient light is minimized but, as they rely on a screen reflector, they are subject to poor light room contrast due to the interference of ambient light.
Rear projection displays, LEDs, LCDs and PDPs typically provide better light room contrast than front projection systems. However, ambient light striking the viewing surface can be an issue for viewers and buying consumers. Ambient light is oftentimes highly variable. For typical consumers, what makes a display attractive is often high contrast in a bright room.
A developing variation of rear projection displays utilizes light guides, such as optical fibers, to route an image from an input location to an output location and magnify the image. Such displays may be referred to as light guide screens (LGSs). In certain configurations; however, light guide screens may lose a percentage of light and, thus, the brightness of the image, by permitting the light to venture off in directions other than substantially towards the viewing audience. This loss of light may in some instances amount to fifty percent (50%) of the light provided to the input ends of the light guides.
In addition, in some configurations, the viewing angle of the complete screen may be limited to the angular range corresponding to the acceptance angle of the light guides used in construction of the screen. With respect to light guides, the acceptance angle is the half-angle of the cone within which incident light is totally internally reflected by the fiber core. Further, this range of viewing angles may not be out in front of the screen, but may be more heavily concentrated to the right, left, top or bottom, depending on the direction the light guides approach the screen from behind.
Weight, thickness, durability, cost, aesthetic appearance, and quality are key considerations for rear projection display systems and display screens. As such, there is a need for reducing the loss of light that is likely with a light guide screen.
Hence, there is a need for a device that overcomes one or more of the drawbacks identified above.